


Uncertain

by KillingPerfectionsLover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Bleh, F/M, I've been plucking away at this story for so long, Multi, cries, the naruto portion is only slightly there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingPerfectionsLover/pseuds/KillingPerfectionsLover
Summary: He'd never get the chance to tell him. Tell them he had an affair, and sired a bastard child who'd go unclaimed. Who would become the only surviving female of the Uchiha clan and younger sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. And one who would inevitably become entangled in the dark, twisted ways of the Clan.





	1. An End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter One: End

It was raining. And it washed away most of the blood. But the blood caked on her fingertips wouldn't leave, wouldn't wash off.

Her eyes hurt.

Sango coughed, the light already fading from her eyes. Miroku staggered, the wind tunnel ripping itself open. The last thing he would ever see was Sango's body, impaled on an arrow, fly into his hand before he, too, joined her moments later.

Inuyasha wielded his blade, turning to her. His eyes were crimson and she saw the angry, purple stripe on each cheek that indicated he had given into his demonic side at the danger of his life.

"K-Kagome." He swung his sword at her, but with her newly acquired eyes, his movements were easy to read. Not that they weren't before, but things were happening in slow motion to her. He had always been predictable.

She ended his life quickly, sword and body painted crimson.

* * *

 

They had turned on her.

Naraku had manipulated them with false promises. Promises of bringing their dead loved one back to life and sparing so and so... if they killed her.

Maybe they were just tired and wanted everything to end. Or the glimmer of hope was just too tempting but whatever it was, it hurt. It hurt so much to see their eyes looking hopefully at her. They wanted her dead. Because love could do that to a person. It could warp their ambitions and goals, completely turn about a person.

She shot Sango and nipped Miroku's wind tunnel just enough to cave in on itself.

And she cried, knowing what she was doing.

It was what Naraku wanted. He laughed as they killed each other; even applauded her improved aim as she shot Sango with such accuracy she had no time to react and slashed Miroku's beads off to cut his wind tunnel.

The anger and hurt drove her, the loss and sadness filled her; knowing she had ended the lives of her family, took away her most precious people.

Her eyes began to bleed red and afterward, killing Inuyasha was just too easy that it sickened her.

The obsidian tomoes blended in her eyes, morphing into something else entirely.

Behind her, Souta lay unconscious and bloodied. She had been fortunate enough to follow Inuyasha when he supposedly went off to see Kikyo. A bad idea in itself but it had saved her brother's life. But not her mother's or her grandfather's. Their screams died off as she ran into the house, where Inuyasha had been poised to kill her little brother as he shook and yelled at him in pained anger. Standing over the body of his mother, blood began to seep everywhere.

"SIT!" She had screamed over and over as she grabbed her brother and dragged him into the well house. The shock of having his family killed in front of him was too much, he was a blank slate.

Inwardly, she begged the well to allow her brother through and it did.

There, they had waited for her. But she wasn't the weak girl she'd been before. Sesshomaru's training had saved her life and her brother's.

She had put him to sleep with her priestess powers and he slumped to the ground. Afterward, she put up a barrier and stood in front of him. The rain did not reach him. It merely pelted the barrier before running downwards and onto the floor.

Shippo wasn't there. He hadn't been for a while now. He'd been off training with the other foxes, leveling up in his tricks and such. And he was safe, because Rin oftened visited him with Sesshomaru, had his protection. She did too but he wasn't likely to show up.

* * *

 

"This is better than I had imagined."

"Naraku..." She snarled, looking up from Inuyasha's fallen form.

"You've come a long way from the scandalously clad girl-child." He murmured, eyes raking over her form.

She yelled, lifting her sword and charging at him. She hit no barrier as she imbued her powers into her sword. And relished in the surprised, pained gasp as her sword cut deep into him, blood spattering on the floor.

"Vile bitch!"

Her hate, her anger, welled up and all she could think about was Naraku getting a taste of his own medicine. To know that the pain he caused others would come unto him.

Her eye pulsed.

It just kinda called to me you, you know? Tenseiga pulsed and it seemed right to use it.

'Is this what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meant?'

"Tsukiyomi." She murmured, knowing that this is what it called as her eye spun, taking on a glowing purple shade.

The world morphed into an inverted tint with black clouds, purple skies, and a silver moon as everything else turned into grayscale. Before her stood Naraku. Or more precisely, Onigumo.

He was burning and screaming in agony in the genjustu she had cast. The next time, he was having the demons eat his flesh.

The screams didn't affect her. She had killed already.

She was numb.

It continued on for hours.

"The curse of hatred is what activates the Sharingan. Once you have strong feelings for someone, like hate, a special type of chakra affects the eye. It eventually activates the Sharingan. As you gain more power, a tomoe is added on. And can be used in a number of ways."

Was run over with a car. Froze to death. Stabbed repeatedly.

"It is called, 'The eye of insight' and 'The eye of hypnotism.'"

He begged and groveled for the torture to end but she continued on, projecting the repeating illusion.

"The Sharingan allows its user to see chakra, predict an opponent's attack, or dodge an opponent's attack. It also allows one to see if another is under genjutsu, for their chakra flow will be irregular."

It wasn't enough.

"It is translated literally to 'The copy wheel eye' because of its unique ability to mimic movements. Hand signs, lip movement, fighting stances and so on."

It would never be enough.

Her friends would never come back. She was wasting her time.

The illusion dropped.

Naraku fell to the floor. A million deaths would never be enough. She killed him swiftly; the trauma had left him incapacitated.

And she was left empty, either way.

The jewel merged back together and she could only stare listlessly at it, tears trailing slowly down her cheeks.

"If only you'd never come into existence."

She pocketed the jewel and turned to her brother. This was probably karma's way of saying she had to pay for what she had done. And he was also going to have to face the hell she had built for herself.

The barrier dropped.

As she neared, she took in the rise and fall of his chest. Kagome fell to her knees beside him uncaring of the scrapes she just gave herself. She didn't care. Didn't feel the pain.

All she could see and hear was her little brother. His breathing, the sight of his unharmed sleeping body, was enough to make her start crying all over again. But she wanted to see his eyes; eyes that fluttered open and blinked. Eyes that weren't glazed over like the dead people behind her, eyes that proved he was still alive. And so, she stopped feeding him the power keeping him asleep.

The minutes waiting for him to wake were grueling, lasting forever in her mind. She held her breath when he shifted, eyes slowly blinking open before they landed on her.

"Kagome..." He murmured, weakly reaching out to her. She quickly responded, taking ahold of his hand. He struggled to talk, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Mom... Grandpa... They're - Inuyasha.." By then, the tears came pouring out and she tightened her hold on him, "I couldn't save them."

"Souta... It's not your fault."

"Mom... She tried to reason with h-him but he... And you weren't there, so I thought-" A choked sound caught in his throat and he clenched his eyes shut, fisting his hands into her shirt and burying his face into her neck.

"I'm here Souta. I'm alive." She breathed out, shuddering as she recalled the blood and the carnage. The look on her mom's face as she looked emptily at the wall and grandpa's shredded sutras burned themselves into her memory.

Souta began to wail, the rain mixing with his own tears. Kagome could only watch. Watch her little brother suffer because of a force he could not stop. He could only cry for his lost family.

"I-I want to go home."

She stilled.

"Mom and grandpa deserve a proper grave... A-and maybe we can get Buyo..." He sniffled, hiccupping every once and a while. She glanced at her fallen companions, and then her brother. Shakily, she released a breath and nodded.

Her brother was alive. They were not.

"Don't look." She warned, picking him up. He clung to her, like a child, but then again, he still was a child in many ways. Barely even a teen. He didn't fight it, merely closed his eyes and took the comfort her arms provided.

The only sounds made were her footsteps in the water, her brother's unsteady breathing, and the rain.


	2. What's an Uchiha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Two

"...Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

From his spot below her, Souta hesitated. He glanced at her one last time before looking away, "Why aren't you crying?"

Souta had always known his big sister to be somewhat of a crybaby; even at the smallest of things. She'd cried when Hojo -before Inuyasha- hadn't asked her to the dance, instead going with Ayumi. She'd cried each time she failed an exam or test, and she'd cried the day they'd gotten Buyo. Because she loved their fat cat so much.

So, why wasn't she crying now?

When she brushed away the silent tears trekking down his cheeks (When did that happen?), he looked up once more. And burst into tears when she gave him a small smile.

Kagome gave no indication of pain. Only, that empty, unsure smile, eyes reflecting his own and yet, nothing. She merely held him closer, taking slow, deep breaths in the falling rain. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to look for the right words.

"I... haven't lost everything yet."

Souta would be a cry baby that day. And would be for many days after. But before that was to be, Kagome would find them a new home.

In a new world.

Only, she didn't know it yet. Because the jewel wasn't finished with her. It wanted something else.

So when she finally jumped into the well to her own time, nothing bad happened. When she got Buyo, and stepped over the bodies of her now deceased family, and comforted a still crying Souta, nothing happened still.

It was only after she had called 911 to report the murder did something happen. Maybe it was that change in her mindset did it then happen.

She didn't expect the well house to glow, and she didn't expect the world itself to suddenly slow to a stop. For it to lose all color and still in its loudness.

"Kagome?" Souta whispered, holding Buyo closer to him. Said feline gave a low whine.

She took his hand in hers, along with that money and valuables her mother had saved, and stepped forward. Into that blue light.

Because what was there to tie them down now?

* * *

She didn't know what to expect when the light faded. She didn't think much really. Her heart was somewhere else. She couldn't _think_.

Kagome stared at the blue sky instead.

"Where are we?"

"Good question." She mumbled, taking in the vibrant greens and blues.

It was different.

"It's not... the Feudal Era." Her mind was so slow to grasp it. She wondered how long they stood there. She kept staring at the lush green grass and forest. At the clouds, taking in the crisp air.

"Why did the well bring us here?"

To Souta, his sister looked so alone. He didn't want to see her like that, standing in the grass holding their meager belongings. What was left of a home destroyed.

"Ka-"

Blue eyes sharpened, and she threw herself at him, "Get down!"

"Ah!"

The grass cushioned his fall as he let go of Buyo, and Souta was left looking up at the sky. But that's not all he saw. Kunai, just like in the ninja movies he watched every Saturday, whizzed past the area he'd been standing moments before.

His stomach lurched in alarm, "K-Kagome?"

When she did get up from him, it was slow and precise. She did a quick look over before facing the trees.

"Who's there?!"

Silence was her answer.

"I know you're there," she uttered, "I can sense your disgusting presence."

It was true. Their aura permeated the surrounding area. They didn't seem to be even trying to mask it.

"Come out!" Kagome edged closer to Souta, shooing Buyo behind them. She chose the momentary silence to call forth her purification powers, scanning the area. "Souta, get down." She whispered cautiously, "And close your eyes."

"Kagome?" He asked again, uneasy. Buyo scurried into his arms.

She readied her sword, glad to have remembered it in all the chaos, and swung. Like Inuyasha's sword, a blast of destructive energy erupted from it. The only difference was its color. The trees themselves were not affected, but the after effect showered the area.

In the midst of it all, she briefly heard yelling. Branches snapped, and somewhere within them, she heard a dull thud.

"Cover your ears." She firmly repeated a second time, as if sensing Souta's discomfort.

"Kagome, I-!"

"Now!"

Souta jumped, quickly covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Buyo remained in his lap, meowing pitifully.

She began walking forward, "...I told you to come out."

When silence reigned once again, Kagome blinked back tears, "I _will_ protect my little brother. Even if it means hurting you people."

Her pupils dilated with the appearance of her Sharingan, giving her more awareness. There were three in total crouched with one on the floor already.

Their auras spiked, and before she knew it, metal bounced off her hastily thrown up barrier. She blinked when she saw shuriken embedded in the ground.

She recalled from memory the strange things her father often used. He used to teach her too, but it never progressed any further than that. She had almost forgotten about them. Before Kagome could elaborate on why this world had such strange weaponry, they came. Although wary of her barrier, they charged forth. She met them blow for blow, staggering now and then from exhaustion. She held firm though, never losing ground and never straying from her place in front of Souta.

It was only when one of them unexpectedly vanished into a billow of clouds after she had managed a blow to his shoulder did she backtrack.

"What is this?"

The man reappeared at her side, "Ha, you don't even know what a substitution jutsu is? Pathetic!"

She jerked forward, narrowing her eyes, "I don't need to know to defeat you!"

Blondie appeared to her right, "Don't be so arrogant!"

"Typical of an Uchiha! Whatever, let's just kill her!"

Kagome cursed inwardly.

But she also wondered, what was an Uchiha?

 


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Three

She zeroed in on the girl she assumed to be the leader of the group.

"What? You're not going to say anything?" The girl retorted upon her staring.

Kagome remained silent, gauging the three of them. Souta and Buyo were still behind her, trying to remain invisible.

The girl's face contorted into an angry frown, "Let's just kill her." The grin returned. She brandished the kunai in her hand, swinging it carelessly.

"I'll cut out your pretty eyes."

Kagome didn't respond, merely bringing her chin up in defiance.

"Tch, this is why I hate you Uchiha."

"I don't know what you mean." She replied. "And I don't care!"

Why were people so quick to call her that? Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She had no idea what they were talking about.

Before they could reply, she charged once more. She didn't have the time to deal with any of them. She received nicks and cuts on her body as she fought, but she made sure to return the favor.

"This is stupid." The girl angrily remarked, frustration evident. Her hands came together, blurring into intricate hand gestures.

Kagome briefly recognized the form, 'Just like father.' The things he had taught her didn't make sense to her as a child, but the more she thought about it - the more things seemed to fall into piece. 'Am I from here?'

Her thoughts were quickly becoming clouded. How did her mom get here? Why didn't they stay?

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

"Souta!" She yelled, grabbing him and running to the side. The fiery sphere smashed straight into her barrier. She mildly flinched when the flames were redirected to the side, heat hitting her full force.

"Kagome!" Souta cried, holding Buyo in his arms. "What's happening?!"

"Not now!"

The girl laughed viciously, although a bit strained.

Kagome threw up barrier after barrier, dodging. 'What am I supposed to do?'

Eventually, she learned that all three of them could do slight variations of that same attack. She swung her sword out, stalling for time. Her eyes dilated, with the strange sensation overtaking her eyes. She flinched.

'Blood.'

It trickled down her cheeks, 'I'll have to do something about that later.' She had no idea what was activating past her usual Sharingan.

She kind of wished she'd been smart enough to bring her bow and arrows. Making one appear out of thin air with her powers was problem enough and it took a lot out of her. She needed to conserve her strength for any future confrontations. Kagome was beginning to get a little annoyed, but she also found it hard to even consider killing them.

Flashes of her past family flickered through her and her eye burned even more. She saw the way they tried, tried so very hard to harm them. The girl especially, it reminded her of Inuyasha and the group. Kagome suddenly felt very, very sick.

It was as if everything went into autopilot again. She saw that Souta had been put down, and she was concentrating again. The purple came easily into her pupils, and she inhaled deeply. She spared a glance at her brother, reassuring herself in some twisted way that this was for her. For him. Them. She was doing this for her small family.

"I am going to kill you all now."

* * *

Souta had nightmares.

While she never said anything upon waking to his screams, he would babble incoherently to her in the middle of the night, shaking terribly. She suspected it was about mom and grandpa. Or maybe, those few days ago with the run-in with those rogue ninja. Whatever it was, he always had that haunted look in his eyes day after day. It was for that very reason she'd chosen an abandoned cottage away from the rural village they'd come across.

So they wouldn't hear.

While the villagers were curious and would stare when she ventured in to grab supplies, they never asked. She'd learned much in that time, posing as wanderers who'd lost their parents early on in life. It was just as easy as blending in like the Feudal Era, except things were more modernized. She wove a few lies, was courteous but indifferent, and no one dared to peek into her affairs.

The world they now lived in employed ninja, a constant battle for resources and power. She smiled bitterly at that.

She did learn though, after a watered down version of the attack on her and her brother, that the things they used were jutsu. Ninja's trained, honed their skills in academies, and killed either for their region or liege under missions, or went rogue to kill freely on their own. She deduced their attackers were the latter.

For now though, she and Souta along with Buyo, began their new lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clarify that while Kagome knows how to use her Sharingan, she doesn't know much about jutsu and so forth as a result of being taken out of the Naruto world at a young age.


	4. Move

Disclaimer: I not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Four

She had thought long and hard before coming to a decision.

They needed to move. As much as she found safety on the outskirts of their new village, it wasn't sustainable. They needed more than the meager herbs she could gather along with animals she had trapped. Despite having gotten used to a simple life in the Feudal era, Kagome wanted more for her younger brother.

She had heard little about the Uchihas as she was called, and she was itching to learn more. The memories of her father did little to help. He had been a stern sort of man from the handful of times she remembered seeing him. He came to visit her, but she never went over to his house as far as she could remember. She had no idea where he lived, only that her child self-was always so pleased to see him.

Her mom spoke scarcely of her him, only telling her that he loved her and things were complicated. Uchicha was not a common name, and as much as she was confused, she had her suspicions. If she was originally from here, she should surely be able to find her father now.

Finding out anything she could, hopeless as it seemed, was something she was willing to bet everything on. She wished she had prodded the older Higurashi for more details.

Convincing Souta wasn't hard. He still ached at the memory of his family, but Kagome had already sacrificed so much for him. He couldn't find it within him to say no. Besides, it seemed his older sister had found a drive she hadn't held before coming here.

Everything was so foreign to him. He struggled to adapt to the changes like his older sister. He couldn't – wouldn't allow himself to be swept up in the cruelties of this world.

With his reluctant consent, Souta allowed his sister to take up official training as a kunoichi.

He hadn't anticipated the change that came with it.

* * *

Killing a demon was easy.

Killing people wasn't.

She knew this world was different, that people were quick to use violence to end their problems – she just didn't think it would extend to her. The blood on her hands made her shudder.

She'd actually killed an innocent person.

"Higurashi-san?" Her partner cautioned, watching the younger, inexperienced shinobi struggle to hold onto the contents of her stomach. "Could this be… your first-?"

" _I'm fine."_ The smaller of the two stressed, looking away from the body. "…have we finished what we needed to do?" She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to quickly earn some money so she and her brother could leave this place.

"Yeah." The male in front of her nodded, slightly glad she wasn't so weak as to let herself give into the despair. Granted, this was her first mission serious mission dabbling in murder. There wasn't much besides that for hired shinobis outside of hidden villages. "Let's get going."

He wondered why she was so determined to take whatever missions she could get.

* * *

Finding answers was solved quicker than she had anticipated. Staring up at the bulletin board, Kagome almost wanted to go weak in the knees.

"Sasuke… Uchiha…" She muttered, eyes fixated on the wanted poster. It had been a passing coincidence that she happened to look upon it for any new listings. He looked so like her dad. If they were somehow related, perhaps she could get more answers. Maybe they were more of her father's family that she didn't know about. Whenever she asked her mother in the past, it always seemed to pain the older woman. She learned to stop asking.

Her expression fell once she read more. She severely doubted she'd be able to find the rogue ninja if he was on the run from the authorities. As she skimmed the paper for more info, she was pleased to note it was a posting from a place called the Leaf Village.

Despite the few months she had spent in this world, she had learned little of other villages. Everyone was quick to keep their secrets hidden and were more than glad to kill for it. She dutifully parted ways from her temporary partner and headed back home to Souta.

Going to this village seemed like a solid lead. As it stood, this Sasuke was bound to return to his home, right? She could investigate more once she got there. If she was lucky, she might even find more than she'd bargained for. Maybe she'd even find her dad there.

Taking care to remain in the shadows, she easily made her way home.

Souta perked up the moment he saw her, a small smile spreading across his face. "You're back."

She presented him with a small bag, "The earnings for today."

Kagome easily saw the way his face paled. He didn't like the jobs she took on, but it was easy money. Swallowing, he quickly put it with their small but ever-growing savings.

"I saw something." She wanted to deliver the news quickly. "A poster for an Uchiha."

Souta perked up, "Like you?"

He had questioned why the people called her that. She didn't have answers but tried her best to explain the situation with her eyes. He seemed to have written it off as a by-product of the Shikon jewel.

Nodding, she swept a glance over him. Souta was her half-brother, but he didn't know that. Kagome didn't bring it up, and her stepfather treated her as his own until the day he died. It was just something that never came up, and Kagome doubted she would ever tell him now.

"Mm. The guy's name was Sasuke." Rummaging for some snacks, Kagome settled down beside Buyo, "He used to live in this village. We should check it out."

"Do you think it's worth it?"

"I do." She glanced down at the weapons on her person, "I know you don't like it here." Shaking her head, she gave her brother a patient smile. "The place is a town. A village better than this one. Safer."

Safe was a lucrative word. The safest one could get was paying shinobi to protect you. Something she was now well-versed in.

"I think it would be a good place to be." Patting him on the head, she voiced her hopes. "I want you to go back to school."

It was a simple dream really, but she hoped the small sense of normality would make him feel at ease.

"School?"

"They _do_ have civilian schools you know." The underlining statement was clear; _you don't have to become a shinobi if you don't want to._

She would never allow her younger brother to run into battle.

Against his will, Souta felt hope swell within him.

"Do you think they have soccer?"

 

 


	5. Hello to You Otouto

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Five: Hello to You Otouto

This was ridiculous. Sasuke had better things to do. He didn't understand why Orochimaru went off the deep end yesterday, laughing madly when one of his informants came to one of their sparring matches.

Normally, such a disruption would never have gone unpunished. But his 'sensei' almost seemed as if he'd been waiting for the news.

"Sasuke, you're dismissed," His teacher had told him once the informant had whispered into his ears. He had bristled, but otherwise feeling like he'd gain nothing for an already rudimentary session, left the snake master to do his own thing. He'd assumed the guy was out collecting people again.

Sasuke was right.

He just didn't expect Orochimaru to approach him with the question of tailing a kunoichi.

Ever since he'd made it a point to run off every once in awhile to vent his anger, the older male had been sure to be strict with letting the Uchiha out of his sight. And yet, here he was making his way from the hideout to a small village located miles away. What could he possibly want with a girl?

Sasuke hoped he wasn't sent out to steal the snake man's future bride. He shivered at that. It wasn't like women were lining up to throw themselves at the guy. It'd take things to a whole new level of creepy if he wanted to force himself upon someone.

Stranger so, he only knew the girl's name to be Kagome. No picture, no nothing. How was he supposed to find her? He couldn't exactly come back empty handed. Not that it would bother him to 'fail' in his mission.

He only cared about getting stronger.

Miffed, he set about at a faster pace. He would find her and bring her back quickly.

* * *

In the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi found himself watching his younger brother traveling to a place he knew not. It was probably one of Orochimaru's doing. The crow he was using cawed softly as it flew overhead. Judging from the surrounding settings, it looked as if Sasuke was getting closer and closer to the Leaf Village.

The thought was strange. Granted, they were both rogue shinobi at this point, he didn't understand why his little brother was seemingly heading back to the village they had both left.

What could he possibly want there?

Going on ahead, he set out to scout the area for any possible clues.

He didn't expect to find the girl.

* * *

"How much further is it?"

Kagome wanted to sigh. "It's still a ways ahead."

It was the same question Souta had asked an hour ago. They had been traveling for the better amount of three days and progress was slow. She could easily have made the trip in less than two, but Souta was a regular person, and their cat was fat. She had to remind herself to take things slow, so she rented a small wagon and horse.

Souta was currently laying on his back in the shaded tent, watching boredly as trees went by. "I'm hungry."

"You ate the last of the food." She reminded, casting a glance around. "We can eat in an hour or so when we set up camp."

He blew a puff of hot air out, "Okkkaayy."

Quirking a brow at her annoyed brother, Kagome reached over and ruffled his hair. The horse was on a straight enough course. "Do you think you'll like it there?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen it yet."

"I hear they have electricity." She cheerfully noted, "They probably have games to play too."

Souta perked up, looking a little more interested than before. "Games?" They had only lived in a simple house, getting on by candlelight. She was sure he'd find the new place a lot more appealing than their last.

Feeling herself get swept up in it, she sighed, "I want a hot shower." Bathing in the rivers was cold. Not that she was afraid someone would sneak up on her, she could sense them, but she hated shivering in the mornings.

"Do you think you could get a regular job?"

Smiling ruefully at the hopeful tone, she quietly uttered, "I hope so."

His smile lit up her heart.

The cheerfulness lasted up until she felt a peculiar sensation tugging at her senses.

"Kagome?"

She did a quick once-over of the area they were traveling in. It almost felt like someone was watching them, but she couldn't quite place the feeling. "Something… is off."

"Huh?"

It didn't feel like the usual feeling that came with a human, nor did it feel demonic. Expanding her senses, the only thing she could come up with was a couple of animals in the vicinity. The idea perplexed her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, watching as his older sister hopped off the wagon. "Kagome?"

"Stay in the wagon." She chided, hand automatically taking out a kunai. She wasn't all that familiar with Justus other than the necessary substitution and her kekkai genkai, so perhaps this was something akin to that. Warily making her way from the wagon, she set about doing a quick scope of the place.

She was little more than surprised when someone came out of the woods. To her jargon, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Otou-san?"

The rogue shinobi in front of her looked at her with disinterest. "…Kagome?"

She wondered how he knew her name.

He peered closer at her. "Hm. Average I guess."

"What do you want?" Taking care to avoid the jab at her pride, she experimentally flicked a couple of shuriken at the male. It didn't surprise her when he easily side stepped them all.

"I have business with you," Was all he said before he came at her.

She supposed nothing was ever easy with her life and did her best to fight the offender off. When he rammed her into a tree with a kick she hadn't even seen coming, she surmised she might have been a little too confident in her abilities.

Souta had tactfully chosen to remain quiet in the wagon, but he looked panic-stricken when the unknown assailant took hold of her by the neck.

"I don't know why Orochimaru wants you, but that's not my problem."

'Orochimaru?' She blearily thought, clawing at the hands on her throat. 'I don't even know the guy!'

She pitifully tried to kick him, but he pressed himself closer to her.

"…Get off!"

Sasuke felt like he had errored when the girl gripped the sheathed sword at her side and swung out. The only thing he could do was release his hold and jump back. He felt himself stiffen when pink light followed the movement, seeming to burn the air. 'Oh?'

"You jerk!" The raven-haired girl scolded, "I don't know him!"

"Not my problem." He again repeated, before attacking her with his fire jutsu. Orochimaru never gave him instructions _not_ to kill her.

Normally, he would have expected her to dodge it, or even use a substitution. What he didn't expect was for pink light to erupt around her, and the flames to simply warp around her.

"What is this?"

He didn't get much feedback other than an angry snarl and more swings at his person. Why was she even using a sword? He was growing increasingly annoyed.

When he activated his sharingan, things seemed to change.

"You…" Understanding dawned on her face.

He would have continued with his assault had she not suddenly appeared in front of him. "Wha-?"

Kagome shoved him to the ground, keeping care to imbue her hands with her purification energy, disregarding her sword altogether. He hissed in pain when he tried to rise only to find his skin sizzle at the resistance and noticed her hands were glowing differently than what should have been regular chakra.

"You stu-"

" _Sasuke Uchiha."_

He felt everything go cold when he looked up at her – into red pupils like his own.

For a moment, he felt much like that time back when he'd been a child at the mercy of his older brother.

"Who are you?" He bit out, "You're an _Uchiha_."

"I am," Kagome repeated back. "I've been looking for you."

Now he knew why Orochimaru wanted her so much. A female Uchiha could help rebuild the clan.

"Where is everyone else?"

He directed an odd look at her. "Who?"

"Fugaku," It had been so long since she'd last called her dad by that name, "Where is he?"

Sasuke felt him wanting to be utterly swallowed into nothingness when she said his father's name. She really knew. "What do you want with him?" He could feel his pulse racing.

"I want answers." Directing a hand to his face, she gently ran her hand over his eyes. "About me. About you – everyone."

" _They're dead."_

It was a wonder to watch her go pale. He almost relished in it. Almost, because what she said next made everything fall into place.

"He's dead...? …Otou-san?"

Sasuke stared up at his apparent older sister with a mix of shock and horror that was quickly replaced with denial, "…No."

She had to be lying. He'd never met her. No one spoke of her. Why was she calling his dad _her_ dad? She had to be delusional.

Kagome wasn't listening to him, feeling a part of herself break off. Fugaku had been her only hope. She wanted to ask him so many things. "Otou-san…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke gave her a look of hatred, "Don't you _dare_ disrespect my father like that." He loved his dad. His mother. The simple life he had lived. He wouldn't allow some random Uchiha claiming woman to disgrace his memory.

"Your-?" The female Uchiha murmured, eyes wide. Looking closer, it made sense. He looked so much like him. But that would mean-?

It stung. She'd seen little of her dad, and even less of his life. It wouldn't be unusual for there to be other… children.

A pained look ran across her face, "Of course."

He assumed the girl had come to her senses and would apologize, but she merely smoothed down his hair and gave him a halfhearted grin that didn't quite meet her eyes. Speaking of eyes, he'd only just noticed the genjutsu she was in the midst of using.

Everything else was a blur.

"Hello to you, otouto."

 


	6. My Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Six

Souta was at her side the instant he realized the male was down for the time being. "Kagome!" He called, checking her for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

The girl in question stumbled off the unconscious Uchiha, looking as if she had gone through the well and back after Naraku had taken all they had ever known and loved.

"Kagome?"

She couldn't stop staring at the boy. When she failed to respond, he squeezed her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's not..."

"This isn't nothing." He pressed, watching as she had yet to – he hated himself for thinking it so easily – kill the rogue ninja that had attacked them. "You're not doing anything."

Kagome threw a worried glance at her younger brother, then to her _other_ supposed younger brother. She didn't know how to approach this.

So, she handled it like most things, blurting it out.

"This is supposedly my younger brother."

For a brief moment, Kagome almost thought Souta had failed to hear her because he blinked childish eyes up at her, and then the still knocked out Uchiha below them. She cursed her lack of tact and made to smooth things over. Before she could even do that, Souta was collapsing into her arms with a fervor that scared her. "Souta?!"

"Liar!" His tone of voice suggested utter betrayal. "Mom would never have another kid!"

'Oh Souta,' Kagome thought, wrapping an arm around him, 'She didn't. My dad did.'

She could never tell him they were half-siblings.

"Get rid of him." Souta murmured from his spot buried in her chest. "Like all the others."

"…Souta?"

Her brother in question squeezed her closer, "He's lying. How do you know he's...?" He couldn't seem to form the words to even imply their relation. "He just wants to live and he's trying to trick you!"

Part of her wanted to believe that, but she couldn't deny the striking similarities between him and her estranged father. "I need him."

"You don't!"

"He's the only lead I have on the Uchihas." Kagome reasoned, shaking her head. "Brother or not, I can't kill him."

Souta looked less than pleased. It rather looked like he'd kill the male himself.

"We'll tie him up, question him when he wakes, and go from there." It was oddly soothing to see she wasn't the only one affected by this new development, but it pained her to see how crestfallen he looked at the thought of his mom being with another.

She also couldn't bring herself to tell him that they didn't even have the same dad as he had assumed. Walking past him, Kagome could only hope this Sasuke really was just an imposter. How was she going to tell Souta?

* * *

Itachi fared no better.

Opening his eyes, he felt all the years of guilt come flooding up as he hunched over on his bedside. "It can't be."

But it had to be.

"Kagome." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, wrenching from his memories a time where he had known peace. The more he tried to think, the more things seemed to not make sense. But what he glimpsed through the crow's eyes was unmistakable.

His supposed dead younger sister was alive and well.

And she had found Sasuke.

What worried him was that Sasuke had no idea he had an older sister. He could only imagine the anger he would feel once he found out this had been kept secret from him. But what could Itachi do? Kagome had been rumored to have died.

The day she had gone missing so long ago still echoed in his mind. The fact their mother Mikoto never mentioned her was to be expected, having been cheated on after all. Kagome wasn't her daughter. She was Fugaku's and another woman's.

How was he going to explain any of this?

He didn't have time to contemplate much of this. He didn't know how Kagome would react, nor did he think Sasuke would remain in a rational state of mind for long. He needed to get to the two before they seriously hurt one another.

Kagome easily took out Sasuke, even going so far as to tie him up. He imagined she could be reasoned with, but he was unsure. Cursing the complications, Itachi grabbed his coat and headed out.

Along the way, he was met by the ringleader of the group; Pain.

"Itachi," he greeted, "Off so soon?"

The Uchiha gave little indication he had heard anything, instead walking past the man. "I will return in a week."

Pain observed the stoic male wander off, tilting his head as he ran through the possibilities of what could have shaken the man. The Uchiha was always so secretive.

Glancing at his companion Konan, he gestured for her to relay a message, "Have Kisame find out where Itachi is going."

Long ahead, Itachi had taken off in the direction he assumed the two would eventually be headed. Konoha. The thought did little to comfort him, and he found himself thinking of the day Kagome went missing.

* * *

" _Nii-san"._

_Itachi cast obsidian eyes in the direction the voice has come from. "Yes, imouto?"_

_Kagome peered up at him with bright blue eyes, something that was far and few in the Uchiha line, if ever. She looked sullen, and he could see she was sporting a faint mark on her cheek._

" _Am I bad?"_

_The elder Uchiha knelt down to her level, taking care to lightly check the damage on her. "What makes you think so?"_

_The five-year-old frowned as he pressed delicate fingertips onto her skin, "Mikoto-san doesn't like me much."_

_The news that Fugaku had another child with a woman had come as a shock. For the leader of the Uchiha's to commit adultery stirred up unrest, and Mikoto had been thoroughly shamed. It was only natural she would come to dislike the small child that had been taken in, even more so that it was the daughter she had never had._

_For Itachi, Kagome had become the light of his life. While she was allowed to live within the Uchiha district, she spent a good amount of time with her biological mother. For that, she had yet to become accustomed to the solemn and restrained atmosphere that Uchiha's usually carried._

" _No," Itachi eventually uttered, letting his fingers take on the customary emerald-tinted chakra as he healed the bruise on his little sister's cheek. "You would never do anything bad, would you?"_

_Long black tresses of hair shook as Kagome fervently denied the question, "Kagome is a good girl!" She sported him a smile, "I would never make nii-san sad."_

_It was strange to see this small child so readily take to having an older brother and a new family. He imagined she would have been devastated to be taken away from her mother, but she was doing just fine. It had been little over a month since she had moved into the residence, but she seemed to grow accustomed to things quickly._

_Fugaku treated her differently than how he treated most of his kinsmen; softer. Another thing that infuriated Mikoto, who only ever saw her husband on weekends and received one worded answers or grunts. With Kagome, he was quick to indulge in her little games and long ended rambles of how her day went with her mother._

_It was something that almost relieved Itachi, as he was afraid Fugaku would have put her through the rigorous training he had been subjected to. Kagome truly was their little princess._

_She was gentle, caring, and would never tell Fugaku that Mikoto had raised her hand against her. It was for that reason Itachi was slowly beginning to dislike the matriarch of the house. He finished healing the bruise, pulling his hand away._

_To his surprise, Kagome caught it. Before he could ask about what she was up to, she intertwined their fingers. Her small hands were engulfed in his own, and she presented him with a pleased expression that softened his gaze._

" _Nii-san will always protect me?" She inquired, swinging their hands back and forth. It was only natural, for what child could wish to be hurt?_

_The prodigy felt the beginnings of a smile tug at his face. "No harm will ever befall you, imouto."_

_His response was met with childish laughter and a quick hug as Kagome buried her face into his chest, "I love you nii-san."_

_And then she went missing that same afternoon. It was a hard pill for him to swallow. Against his father's wishes, he went searching ahead of the ANBU assigned to the mission. He couldn't sit still – he had made a promise to protect her._

_But, he never did find her, nor her mother Higurashi. Days turned into weeks, then months. A year passed. Mikoto soon gave birth to Sasuke, and it was as if Itachi had found his light again looking into his little brother's eyes._

_Mikoto smiled at her two children, resting against the bed. It had been a painful delivery but seeing her two sons together made it worth it. She noted how delicately Itachi held Sasuke, as if he were porcelain and he would break at the slightest touch._

_She failed to catch the quiet murmur that passed through his lips, drifting off to sleep from the exhaustion of it all._

" _This time, I will protect you, otouto."_

 


	7. Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also am not so sure if I want to follow the timeline to a T as I never watched the ending of Naruto sooo expect some deviations for my sanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Seven

Kagome frowned as she sat down in front of the fire. Souta slept peacefully on a couple of padded blankets. In front of her, Sasuke lay tied to a tree.

They had set out on the wagon with their newfound passenger, albeit unwillingly, and traveled some distance before the sun set and they decided to make camp. The Uchiha hadn't woken thankfully, which she attributed to the light suggestion she implanted on him with her powers. She was glad for that as she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right now.

She was confused, and a bit upset her father had another child while she was away. She remembered little of her childhood – only that her father rarely visited her, and her mom spent a good amount of time crying. The extent to which she knew the backstory was blurry, but she could deduce things hadn't gone well.

Looking at the unconscious Uchiha brought back a feeling of sad nostalgia she didn't quite understand.

His features were delicate and his skin fair. "A pretty boy," Kagome eventually reasoned, cocking her head to the side. "Just who are you?" She doubted he would just give the answers right up, judging by how adamantly he denied the truth about having her as an older sister. She tried to think of a couple of reasons why her mom was in the future and not here, but things didn't add up.

Her mom had her with Fugaku, went to the future, and eventually cut contact. In the time they were gone, Fugaku had another child and supposedly died. Miss Higurashi moved on with her life and had Souta.

"Ugh, this is so confusing." Kagome mulled, shaking her head. Deciding she couldn't play nice, she carefully crept over to the sleeping boy. He had nothing of interest on him other than a couple of weapons she had failed to confiscate. "How did you find me?" She muttered, instead taking the time to brush a few stray hairs away from his face.

Despite her better judgment, she was already warming up to the thought of having another brother. She wanted a bigger family.

" _Kagome."_

She froze.

Looking up from Sasuke, she found herself looking into the eyes of an unknown male across the field. The piercing gaze at which he looked at her had her rooted to the spot. He reminded her of something she couldn't place, "Who...?"

Her fears went haywire when he immediately activated his Sharingan. In her confusion, she found herself standing in an abyss of darkness.

'Did I really get tricked?' She thought, shooting up from her position.

Sasuke and Souta were no longer there. It didn't take long for her to dispel the illusion, but when she managed to regain her senses, Sasuke was gone.

Oh, and the male was holding her down.

* * *

Things... did not go the way he thought they would go. Itachi didn't know why he panicked after uttering his younger sister's name. But when she looked up at him and he saw her vibrant blue eyes, he fell back into his own ways.

When she fell prey to his illusion, he took that time to take Sasuke away from her. She hadn't hurt him, but he didn't know what else she was capable of. He deposited the still unconscious male some ways away from them. While she was preoccupied with his illusion, he pinned her to the ground.

She looked like she did in their younger years, only older. Where had she gone all these years?

When she blinked open her eyes back at him, Itachi felt his heart beat faster, "…Kagome."

The female Uchiha narrowed her eyes, "How do you know my name?"

That was not what he had been expecting.

"You are an Uchiha."

"I thought everyone but Sasuke was dead."

Itachi didn't let annoyance show itself on his face. Of course, his little brother would say something so misleading. "Everyone but the three of us."

"And you are?" She had an inkling he was related to Sasuke.

"Your older brother."

The doubt on her face was a bit painful. He didn't have much to ponder on that before she disappeared in a flurry of smoke, replaced by a leaf. When he regained his bearings, she held her little brother and cat in her arms.

"Tell Sasuke I'll be seeing him soon." Her face was a mask of displeasure and uncertainty. She wanted more answers, but she couldn't let Souta face the danger of two Uchihas.

"Kagome!"

* * *

 

He could easily follow her, but he turned to his younger brother instead. Frowning, he patted the boy's cheek to wake him up.

"Mmm..." Sasuke mumbled, feeling a bit sluggish. She had gotten him good. When he looked up, he found himself staring up at his older brother. "Itachi?!" His immediate instinct was to attack the older of the two, but he wasn't given the chance. He still felt weak.

"What else did she say to you?"

It took a moment for him to realize what Itachi was going on about. Distrust wound its way up. _"You knew about her."_

"I thought she was dead."

Nothing was making sense to him right now, "She's an imposter."

It would have been nice to reason it that way, but her appearance was unmistakable. No one could replicate her blue eyes. "Sasuke," Itachi looked down at his little sibling, the only one he thought he still had. "Kagome is your older sister."

"I've never even heard about her until now.

"She disappeared before you were born."

"No one ever talked about her. This is just another one of your tricks!" He stumbled to his feet, "Haven't you had enough?" He had no weapons on him, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to use a jutsu.

"Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you, but it doesn't change the fact there is another Uchiha in the world." His older brother replied as he easily side stepped him. When Sasuke attempted another, he found himself losing patience and subdued the struggling Uchiha. "I have no interest in you at the moment. She is bound to return to Konoha."

That seemed to snap Sasuke out of his revenge stupor, "Those idiots will try to capture her."

"Why are _you_ following her?" He questioned, "Was it Orochimaru?"

"Something like that," Sasuke muttered, "Like hell I'm bringing her back to him after this." While he didn't know the specifics, he would die before he handed this female over to his teacher. He turned an annoyed glare at his older brother, "I haven't forgiven you."

He wasn't going to give in so easily. But if Itachi knew about her, it was worth investigating. He was the only one left that still knew about the clan's inner workings.

"We can catch up to her."

* * *

"Where are our things?" Souta asked when he woke up the next day. Kagome was still carrying him. In his arms, Buyo sat patiently.

"We had another visitor last night," Kagome explained. "It was safer to leave than try to fight." It wasn't like they had a lot of valuables on them.

"And… the boy?"

"I left him."

Souta looked a little relieved. "He was trouble."

'He was my only lead.' She inwardly thought. "We can still investigate this Konoha for answers." She reasoned, "It's bound to be safer there if he's a wanted criminal. I doubt he'll just come parading in." The thought comforted her. "You can walk now."

"I quite like being carried," Souta laughed, but let himself be lowered. "C'mon Buyo. You can walk too." The feline landed on the ground, meowing in annoyance. "You could use the exercise."

As they walked, Kagome made sure to spread out her aura over the land. If they were coming, she would know. She didn't want to be caught ill-prepared like last night.

The older male was also an Uchiha. He claimed to be her older brother. She could handle Sasuke, but the idea she had _another_ sibling was unusual. She didn't believe it, but he had shaken her resolve with the utterance of a few words. If Sasuke could be her older brother, then why couldn't that other guy be just the same?

If she could just get her hands on a family scroll or something…

* * *

They made it to Konoha faster than she had initially thought. When they approached the gates, a ninja posted on duty stopped them.

"Your business?"

"We wanted to take up residency here."

The older ninja eyed the two but seeing only a girl and boy with their cat, he allowed them through, "You'll need to visit the Hokage if you want permanent residency."

She nodded robotically, "Of course."

When he allowed them to go, she allowed herself to take in the surrounding area. It was a nice place. It was a lot more urban than most of the places she had seen. The faces on the cliff in the far distance was a bit weird, but she supposed they held some significance. She had time to learn the history.

"Wooaahhhh." Souta marveled, far less reserved than his sister. "Look Kagome, they have a ramen shop!" As if realizing the implications of that, he quieted.

She felt the same way, offering a sad smile. "We can still eat there, y'know?" She didn't want to held down by those memories. "I'm also happy they have junk food here."

With her permission, Souta allowed himself to hurry ahead and begin ordering.

She had barely walked past the hanging fabric when a blond teenager strolled in, "My regular please!"

The man inside laughed. "You got it." He went right to making it as she and Souta browsed through the options.

"So many," Her younger brother commented.

Beside them, the fox-like boy grinned. "They're all good. I like this one." He said as he scooted closer and pointed to an option.

Kagome could sense something from the boy. It was almost demon-like, but he wasn't. She doubted he was a hanyou. "Your name?"

"You must be new around here." Naruto threw her a customary grin as he jabbed a thumb at himself.  
Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

She and Souta blinked in surprise.

"Haha what's with that?" She laughed.

He squinted his eyes at her. "You don't believe me? You better!" He adjusted his headband, "I'll make everyone respect me!"

As he finished, the cook shook his head and put the bowl down, "You can't be Hokage if you don't eat right!"

"Ah! Got it!" Naruto agreed, taking the bowl and beginning to scarf down the contents as if it were nothing.

Souta sweatdropped. He sure could eat. "I'd like this one please." He requested. Kagome nodded with that choice.

"So, what brings you here?" Naruto managed between bites.

"I wanted to see this place." Kagome managed easily. "Hear its full of secrets."

"What kind?"

"I don't know."

She garnered a dubious look from him. "How can you find them if you don't them?"

Here she shrugged, "Dunno, but that won't stop me. I have to see the Hokage first."

"You mean Grandma?" He stopped eating, "I could show you the way!"

She hadn't the slightest clue where to find their leader and nodded easily. She sent him a smile. "That would be very helpful. Thank you."

Not anyone smiled so easily at him, Naruto realized with a reddening face. The girl was really cute, with dark hair and blue eyes. He gave a shaky nod, "O-of course! Believe it!"

He was saved when the cook brought them their ramen.

 


	8. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Eight

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here, Naruto?" Tsunade managed after a moment, a bit surprised the blond-haired male hadn't come crashing through the window like he usually did when he needed something.

"Just showing these two the way." He grinned as he jabbed a thumb to the two new individuals trailing in behind him, "I hear they want to live here."

"Hmm," The Hokage inspected the two individuals in front of her, wondering how they managed to make the acquaintance of the genin. The boy looked like your typical civilian, but the girl held herself in a way that gave her the assumption she knew more than she let on. "What are your names?"

"Kagome Higurashi," the older one introduced herself as, "This is my younger brother, Souta Higurashi."

"Papers?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, but our family lost everything when they were… attacked."

"Do you have any special abilities I should be aware of?"

"I'm good at healing, and I want to be a ninja here." People were always in need of healers no matter the time.

"A medic."

The pleased sound Tsunade made didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, who nodded eagerly in response. "Ah, but my little brother is just your normal everyday kid."

Souta, by her side, had remained quiet since he stepped in. He'd been talking cheerfully with Naruto on the way here, taking in the sights and generally chatting the older boy's ear off. In the face of a higher authority, he knew to quiet down. "Pleased to meet you, Hokage."

The sight of a more respectful individual had Tsunade relaxing. She offered a pleasant smile, "We have regular schools for civilians should you choose to remain here."

Souta brightened at that, "We can stay?"

"You'll be under close examination since you have no papers, but in time you can prove your loyalty."

"Where would I inquire about housing?" Kagome asked, pleasantly surprised at how easy it was, "Someplace close to schools preferably."

As Tsunade talked about where she could go to find general housing and registration, Kagome quietly tucked away the information that they would, in fact, be under examination.

She thought it best to keep quiet about her inquiries of the Uchiha matters.

* * *

"Since you don't have anywhere to stay tonight, you could stay with me!" Naruto offered once they were out of the building. He had patiently waited for them to finish up, listening here and there.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly intrude." Kagome shook her head, "I'm sure we could find an inn somewhere." She didn't mention she would have liked to have used that time to scope out the village for any hints they might have had. She did suppose her best bet would be the police station, but that seemed a little risky to inquire about.

The blond-haired teenager threw her a bright smile, "C'mon! I'll show you around while I'm at it!"

It had been so long since she had a normal conversation with anyone. Most people were afraid of her and Souta. Here, it was commonplace to interact amongst each other.

She let herself be indulged by the blond-haired teen. When they passed by a flower shop, she was surprised to see the girl behind the counter blanch when Naruto passed by, then her eyes widened once she took notice of her.

"No way," She bit back a laugh, catching their attention. "Naruto, are you… _dating_ her?" As if the dweeb could land himself such a beauty.

"As if!" He retorted back, reddening in the face, "I'm just showing her around! They're new around here!"

"Pfft you're right, there's no way!" Ino snorted, walking up to the trio. She stuck a hand out, "I'm Ino. My family runs a flower shop. Stop by when you find better company."

Kagome took ahold of her hand for pleasantry sake, not at all liking the way Ino seemed to look down on her new-found friend. She offered a distant smile, "I'm Kagome, and I assure you I keep great company." When it went no further than that, her dislike of the female deepened, and she turned her head to Naruto. "Are we still headed back to _your_ place?"

Naruto burned red, looking helplessly back and forth between the silent battle occurring before him. "Y-yeah." He agreed, seeing the look of fury in Kagome's eyes.

"Good," Kagome beamed, sparing a glance at the shocked female. "Pleasure." Her farewell dripped sarcasm, and she tugged along her little brother, who Ino didn't seem to notice at all. "What a hag," she hissed after they had walked some distance, "What's her problem?"

The genin grew a little reluctant to speak about why everyone seemed to avoid him. He laughed a hollow laugh, messing up the back of his hair. How was he going to tell them he housed the Nine-Tailed Fox demon in his body? That would surely kill his friendship with the newfound two.

Souta, seeming to notice the genin's discomfort, squeezed Kagome's hand in silent warning. When she took notice, her fury died away.

"I'm sure there was a reason," she tried to reassure the quiet boy. "Whatever it is, I doubt it warrants her behavior."

He'd long ago gotten used to the treatment, but he felt a twinge of sadness and joy at the way Kagome came to his rescue. Grinning, he shook his head. "Who knows, she's usually like that."

"She's a ninja," Kagome commented distastefully. "Does that mean I'll be seeing her more in the future?"

"The odds of you being assigned to her team is low, considering it's full already." Naruto hummed, going up a flight of stairs.

"Are you on a team?" She asked, watching as he took out some keys and stuck in a door.

That seemed to brighten up his mood, as he flicked a finger to the headband he wore. "Sure am! I'm on Team Seven!" With that, he swung open the door to his place. "Here we are!"

The apartment was quaint. Small, but the perfect size for him. It was then she realized Naruto lived alone, with no family in sight.

"You can have the bed," Naruto motioned to the one in the corner. His room had little furnishings, and the thought made her a little sad. Souta chose to sit on a chair, whereas she walked up to him, interrupting him mid-explanation to ruffle up his hair.

"Abh-?" he made a noise of surprise when she continued, "Hey you're not much older than me, stop treating me like a kid." He whined, trying without success to get her to stop.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, giving him a soft smile when he looked up at her.

"You're cooking?"

"You have a perfectly functioning kitchen and I'd like to repay you for letting us stay the night."

"Kagome makes good food!" Souta chipped in, looking quite happy. "I wouldn't let that offer go to waste."

Naruto pondered for a moment, before smiling wide. "We need to get ingredients first."

Kagome took a quick peek in the fridge, frowning when she didn't find anything nutritional or that wasn't instant food. "Oh yeah."

"Hey, I live a fast-paced life." He tried to argue, walking with them out the door.

"Uh huh." Souta disagreed, looking every which way for a store. Everywhere looked the same to him. He wondered if he'd get lost if he went out alone.

"Okay, I may not like cooking."

"Pfft that's an understatement." Kagome laughed, spotting a place they could shop.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get what the needed, most of the time going by with sarcastic banner. As Konoha was a small town, word of Naruto being seeing with two newcomers was hot news.

The fact that one of them being a pretty girl did not go unnoticed by Naruto, who on more than one occasion spotted envious glances from passing males. The thought made his chest swell with pride.

"That was fun," Kagome commented, holding a bag in one hand. "The store had more things in stock than I imagined."

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked, taking notice that they'd spent quite a bit of time lingering in front of certain items as if they'd never seen them before.

"We lived mostly on our own out in the woods."

"Barely any electricity." Souta wrinkled his nose. "We had to read by candlelight."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head, "Candlelight?"

Sure, he had spent time without electricity plenty of times when he was out on missions, but the thought of not having it in the comfort of his own home was mind bottling.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Kagome laughed, having grown used to it.

"It is that bad!" Naruto argued, "C'mon, let's get back and you can drown your brain in TV!"

Souta brightened at that, running ahead. "Hurry up!"

Something mischievous entered Kagome's eyes as she turned to her blond friend, "Race you?"

The sight took his breath away as she darted off faster than he had anticipated before he even realized what she was saying.

"Uh what? Hey! Get back here, that wasn't fair!" he called back, doubling his pace. "KAGOME!"

* * *

Sundown had Souta napping on the bed, sprawled out without a care in the world.

"He sleeps like the dead," Naruto commented, hearing the boy's snores across the room.

Kagome nodded, gathering up the discarded dishes after they'd finished eating. "It's the first time I've seen him sleep so soundly."

"He doesn't usually?"

She shook her head, "He has nightmares about our family."

Her dejected voice pulled at his heartstrings. He knew he had no right to ask about what happened, so the teenager scratched his head in quiet awkwardness.

"I uh, don't have any family to speak of either."

Bright blue eyes blinked curiously at him, causing him to duck his head further.

"I don't even know who my mom or dad are. No one seems to want to tell me."

"Oh, Naruto…"

Realizing how she was reacting, he quickly picked himself back up. "But that's ok! Iruka-sensei takes very good care of me! He buys me Ramen every time I get back from a mission, and Kurenai-sensei makes me eat my vegetables!" He put a handout, as if to distance himself, "I get by on my own. I just wanted to show you that you're not alone!"

Kagome put down the dishes, watching as he seemed to curl in on himself, babbling about how everyone had eventually grown to like him and maybe even be his friend despite his younger years.

She crossed the tiny apartment, wrapping her arms around him.

"…Kagome?"

"We're not alone." She repeated, letting his head rest against her chest. "Not you, me or Souta."

He blinked away the tears that'd begun to prick at his eyesight, unaware of how emotional he'd begun to sound. He'd never told anyone that, reaching up to wrap his hands around her.

"You remind me of Sasuke." He muttered quietly, feeling some sort of kinship with her already.

She didn't pick that up, too focused on the demonic energy rising up from him. She'd felt it the moment he'd begun to become emotional, the feel of it shocking her, but her motherly instincts begged her to comfort the almost crying boy.

He felt like Shippo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lighthearted fun?


	9. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed to admit I forgot about Buyo but he makes a reappearance in this chapter lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Nine

It'd been a long time since he felt anything like it. The fact she had single-handedly defeated Naraku was a feat in itself. Centuries had passed since she went missing, leaving in her wake destruction and anguish.

That's how he remembered his mother.

It was due to his stupidity and brashness that he got himself caught in another world, only to rampage on, and get himself trapped again in a boy.

Naruto Uzumaki was a brat of a kid; decidedly stupid and immature, nursing his wounds alone, and trying to make something of himself. He reminded him too much of himself as a child. He shouldn't have been surprised that sort of behavior would attract motherly individuals.

He just hadn't counted on it to be Kagome herself.

As she tenderly held his ward, Shippo could feel all the anger in himself waning. Anger at his friends for betraying her and putting her through hell. Anger at himself for failing to protect his mother. It all faded down into protectiveness on his end.

He couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow her to leave again. The circumstances in which she arrived in were peculiar, but he shook off the details. She was here, with him, defying the odds.

As she soothed their wounds with her spiritual energy, he left a parting thought in the boy's consciousness.

' _Mine.'_

* * *

"K-kagome," Naruto stuttered, feeling himself redden after an extended period. "I'm feeling better, really."

The miko opened her eyes, having been concentrated on feeding him soothing thoughts. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking down at the red-faced teenager.

"Crystal."

She stepped out of his arms, leaving him feeling somewhat empty before he shook off the feeling. The fact the Nine-Tailed fox wanted to claim her left him uneasy, even as much as he wanted to agree with it.

She peered at him closely and then nodded. As she pulled back, she took notice of the single picture frame in the room.

'Oh?'

She'd been too caught up in soaking in Naruto's presence to really snoop around in his apartment. As she stared wide-eyed at the sight of a younger Sasuke and Naruto, surrounded by an unknown pink haired girl and an adult male, she tried to piece together the connection they had.

"Is that your team?" She questioned, choosing to switch topics.

Naruto appeared grateful for the distraction, looking both pained and happy. "Yeah, Team Seven."

She feigned interest in the girl, "Who's this? She's cute."

"That's Sakura. She's far from cute." He made a face, "She hates me, but looovvvessss Sasuke."

Her heartbeat quickened, "…Sasuke?"

He stuck a finger at the onyx-haired boy, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"He looks… annoyed."

Naruto laughed, "He's always like that." He shook his head, "That bastard always thought he was better than everyone."

She could see that. He looked at her as if she were dirt when they first met before all that crap went down.

"…but then, he left."

Kagome blinked. She hadn't expected him to readily give that information up. "What?"

The teenager shook his head before he motioned to the silver-haired male. "And that's Kakashi-sensei. He's a massive perv, reading dirty books, but he's not as bad as its author; pervy-sensei. The guy is a lech."

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered why Sasuke would even leave the Leaf Village. Sure, everyone was gone, but was that really reason enough to leave? It was ironic, she mused, trying to figure out why one would leave when there was nothing, but she had done the exact same thing.

"Anyway, I think it's about time I hit the hay." Naruto yawned, looking at her. "I have to leave in the morning, but I'll come find you two later."

He shuffled over to a closet, taking out a couple of blankets that he kept for himself and handed some to her.

"It doesn't get too cold, but I don't have heating."

Naruto might have been the only good thing to come about this whole trip, she thought.

* * *

" _NARUTO, WAKE UP!"_ Came an annoyed voice, before banging on the door.

Kagome, by this time, was making breakfast. She tilted her head, glancing over at the still sleeping male on the floor. The blankets he'd been using were strewn all around the floor, clearly thrown off sometime in the night.

To her surprise, he continued to sleep despite the noise. It was around 7:00 am, but she was used to getting up by now.

'He really was supposed have an early start,' She thought, unaware it was going to be _that_ early.

Kagome padded over to the door, taking note that it was a female signature, before swinging it open. "Yes?"

It was the girl in the picture, who went wide-eyed at the sight of her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She apologized, taking a double take at the number beside the door, "I have the wrong apartment, excuse me!"

"Actually," Kagome interrupted her insistent bowing, "Naruto's still sleeping inside."

That seemed to snap Sakura out of her panic-stricken mode, before she clumsily said, "Huh?"

She offered a pleasant smile, "I didn't think he'd have to leave so early, but would you like to come in and eat breakfast with us?"

Dumbfounded, Sakura chanced a look inside, seeing her teammate sprawled out on the floor. She took notice of the blankets also on the floor before her face began to rapidly heat up.

"Oh my GOD, NARUTO!" She angrily panicked, walking forward and kicking him right in the stomach.

"Ugh!" He grunted, eyes snapping open. "S-sakura?"

She put her hands on her hips, "You were supposed to be ready an hour ago! A-and here - I find you with a _girl_?!"

The miko closed the door, finding the situation oddly reminiscent to a certain monk and demon slayer. "Good morning Naruto," she offered pleasantly. "Your friend came to pick you up."

"I-it's not like that!" The person in question shot up, looking for his regular clothes while he still sat in his PJs.

"It sure looks like that to me!"

"Kagome's just staying the night while she finds a place to live!" He defended, hopping out of her reach. "Look!" He jabbed a finger to the sleeping boy in the bed. "Totally safe!"

"You have a kid?!" Sakura voice rose in fright, " _NARUTO_!"

He couldn't dodge the punch that threw him into the wall, "S-sakura…!" he gasped, sliding down. "N-no…" As he fell, he stepped on a sleeping Buyo's tail.

"MROW!" The cat angrily screeched, jumping up to scratch the offender.

"AGH BUYO!" He cried, landing in a heap of defeat.

"As much as this is funny to see," Kagome finally intervened, having gone back to cooking rice, "We're not a thing."

The fuming female turned a look to her, "What?"

She began to set the table, "Naruto let me, and my brother stay the night."

The female kunoichi took a closer look at the boy, noting he was about twelve. "Oh…" Blinking, she laughed nervously. "Excuse me, uh, who?"

"Kagome Higurashi. That's my little brother, Souta." She smiled, "Sakura, right?"

The girl in question swallowed, calming down enough to allow herself to think rationally. "Y-yes. My last name's Haruno." She shuffled awkwardly, "Pardon the yelling."

"I'm used to it." Kagome shrugged, "You said you had somewhere to be?"

"Oh!" Sakura turned around, grabbing the still laying down blond, and dragged him to the bathroom. "Naruto, get up! We have to go! Kakashi-sensei is waiting!" She tossed him in with a clear 'thud!' and 'Ouch!' from the boy.

Shutting the door, she put on a strained smile, hands clasped in anxiousness. "So… I hear you were with Naruto last night."

Of course, she had heard from Ino the previous day how Naruto had been with a bitchy female. But as she looked at her, it was unmistakable how attractive she was. If she dared to imagine, she looked a lot like Sasuke sans the obsidian eyes.

Nodding, Kagome pried open some cat food for Buyo – the cat was hungrily pawing at her legs and meowing pitifully. "I met him at the ramen place when we were just coming in."

Sakura dropped the act, "You're new?"

"Yep. I was hoping to find a job around here as a medic. Tsunade looked pleased enough."

"A medic?!" She enthusiastically asked, "I'm one! Tsunade would love to have you!"

That took her aback, blinking in the face of an eager Sakura. She felt a smile work its way up, "Do you really think?"

"Sure! I'll put in a good word for you when we visit her later!" The pink haired girl laughed, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was hoping to be assigned to a team."

"I see," she pondered, "that might be a little difficult considering you're new. Usually, we get civilians, but since you're an incoming ninja…"

"Tsunade mentioned that I would have to pass a couple of tests later on."

The teenager thoughtfully nodded, "Well, that's the Hokage's call." She couldn't really offer more than that.

"I'm up I'm up!" Naruto called from the bathroom, walking out in his black and orange clothing. "Let's get going."

"Don't act like _I_ wasn't the one waiting!" Sakura reprimanded, "Hurry up!"

"I got it!" he argued back, hurrying over to the raven-haired girl. He looked at the food she'd been making, "Oh geez. Sorry Kagome, I gotta go."

"It's fine." She laughed, grabbing a wrapped lunch for him, "Here."

"Whoa!" He gingerly took the box, "Is this for me?"

"Take this too." She handed him an onigiri sprinkled with salt, "Breakfast. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

Naruto laughed nervously, feeling his face heat up. "W-wow. Thanks."

It was a heart-wrenching scene that had Sakura rolling her eyes, "C'mon Naruto!" She yanked him by the collar.

"D-oh!" He yelped, trying to walk faster. "I'll see you later!"

Sakura denied the fact that she felt like an intruder looking in on them as she pulled her teammate away, "Bye Kagome-chan!"

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Souta asked as he nibbled on his food. When he woke, it was just him and Kagome with Buyo sleeping on the bed.

"He left. He'll be back later."

The teenager nodded, "So, what now?"

"I'm guessing we go apartment shopping and see about getting registered with the village. We also need to get the whole medical stuff down and see about schools." Kagome listed off, feeling herself grow anxious at the thought of all of it. She pulled out the list of places Tsunade had been thoughtful enough to give her. "How about I get all of this boring stuff out of the way, and you go check out the village?"

"That sounds like an awesome plan." Souta gulped down a glass of milk, "Let's go!"

"You're not even done eating yet, nor are you dressed." Kagome deadpanned. She got up, rummaging in her pocket. "Here, it's the key. Naruto let me borrow it, but I don't know what time I'll get back and I'd rather you be able to get in."

Souta nodded, giddily taking it.

"Oh, and feed Buyo in a couple of hours."

"Hai." He sing-songed as she went out the door. "That if, I don't get lost first." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"That makes three places." Kagome mumbled to herself, looking down at the paper in her hands. She'd been to a couple of rental places. So far, only three had managed to garner her interest that had enough space for her and Souta. "Buyo needs a place to play, why can't they realize that?"

She walked down a nearby road, over the bridge, and near the Hokage's place. "How about the schools?" She thought, taking a look. Before she could get any further, she was stopped by a passing stranger.

"Hey there~!"

"No," She denied, not even bothering to look up.

"Wait! You didn't even ask what I wanted!"

Kagome sighed, "What do you want?"

The older male straightened before he whipped out a pen and paper. "I'm doing research for a book I'm writing, and you'd be the perfect inspiration for my main character!" He leaned dangerously close to her, "So, what're your three sizes?"

She smacked him hard into the ground.

"Ugh!"

"You pervert." She hissed at him, stomping a leg into his back. He made a noise of pain before she noticed his face looked more euphoric than hurt. "Gross."

"Wait, come back! You're new around here, right?"

Kagome graced him with a look, "Word travels fast around here."

"It's hard not to take notice when I hear rumors of an exceptionally beautiful lady hanging around my student."

She paled, "You're not… Naruto's teacher, are you?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Call me sensei."

"Goodbye."

He watched her spin on her heel before he hurriedly put a hand to her shoulder. "Come now don-!" He was taken aback when she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder into the ground. "GAh! You're so rough!" He groaned.

"And you don't know how to take no for answer!" She huffed, looking down at him. "Since you're so persistent, where do I find the nearest civilian schools?"

Jiraiya blinked up at her, "You have a kid?" His face took on an excited expression, "A girl?"

"A little brother."

"Close enough," He coughed, "Anyway since you don't have an interest in being interviewed, I'll be on my –"

Kagome surprised him when she yanked him down to her level by his hair, "Ow!"

"I have half a mind to report you, so you _better_ help me find these places!" She shoved the paper into his face.

"Feisty," Jiraiya edged away, taking the paper and reading it. "Tsunade give you this?"

"She did," she huffed, "But I don't know my way around and Naruto is busy. So, you can help me."

It sounded like a lot of trouble, he reasoned. But she didn't let him go, not with the way she was eyeing him.

Jiraiya resigned himself to a day of playing guardian.

* * *

Sneaking into Konoha was an easy feat. He'd done it countless times before on orders and for his own satisfaction. But, that wasn't the way they were going to do things now, as much as Sasuke voiced his reasons to just go in and take her.

"She's not going to come easy," Itachi warned him. "And… she's with a little boy."

The odds that he was her child were slim, and they looked too alike to not be siblings.

"So what, that's her brother?" Sasuke sneered, annoyed at the thought of another sibling.

"Possibly, but he has no connection to us."

That seemed to quiet the younger Uchiha. "She wasn't Mikoto's daughter." He felt a little better at that idea. She wasn't completely related to him. "Why didn't you say anything about her?"

Itachi held up a hand, casting a genjutsu on a passing crow of course, and allowed the animal to flutter into the village. "I will explain when we get to Kagome."

He needed time to sort out his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of thoughts, tell me yours in a review! What do you think of the latest plot development?


	10. Uchiha Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is out, I think I will take a bit longer writing the next chapter - about a week or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter Ten

Kagome had the distinct sensation she was being watched. After dragging the toad master all around Konoha for the day helping her find things, she'd finally bid him farewell nearby Naruto's apartment.

They'd secured a place to stay but it wouldn't be ready until a week. It was as short notice as they could find, but she still felt bad about imposing on Naruto. Not that she wasn't sure he wouldn't mind but she didn't think they could keep sleeping on his bed forever.

She's barely gone two steps on her own before she paused. Expanding her senses in such a densely populated area was a foolish attempt but she could feel something briefly tugging on her awareness.

She sucked in a breath.

She had an inkling it had something to do with her… newfound sibling(s). It felt like she was being called.

The thought was silly. One of them was a wanted criminal and the other she knew nothing about. Konoha was safe – a place they wouldn't dabble in unless they could help it.

Otherwise, why wouldn't they have come back to rebuild the Uchiha name?

As she rounded a corner she saw in the distance an old, worn entrance. A stray crow dived down inside.

'Was that it?'

She debated what this place could be before she suddenly became aware of the guards on standby, hidden from view. The miko quickly ducked out of the way.

She should've just up and asked Jiraiya about the clans here.

"Even if I asked, that's probably the place," Kagome muttered to herself. The fact she was feeling the sensation of the older Uchiha proved that much.

"Here goes nothing," Kagome sighed, sneaking her way into the compound.

* * *

The place was deserted.

She couldn't remember it being deserted but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a familiar twinge of sadness. All around the compound seemed to be walled in.

It was eerily quiet.

She took in a steadying breath. "It's nothing like the Feudal Era… Get yourself together."

She walked further down the road, noting the auras of the guards faded away as she walked on. It seemed they didn't have anyone stationed inside.

She couldn't wrap her head around how so many people could just die, leaving only three people behind. Who could do something so heartless?

"If I could just find an address."

It's not like she outright knew where her father had lived. The crow had disappeared altogether, leaving her wondering why it had even bothered to leave once it had her attention.

Her eyes strayed to an imposing building located on the other side of the road. On top of it was a symbol she recognized; a black ninja star. One she remembered drawing a lot of as a child.

The memory was enough to prompt her to walk towards the building. Upon arriving, she realized the door was locked but that wasn't going to stop her. Kagome broke a window up top, shimming her way into the building.

As expected, the floor was covered in dust. She held a hand to her nose, resisting the urge to sneeze. "There's got to be some sort of records here."

Some sort of clue indicating why everyone had died or maybe where her father's house could be.

She got right to investigating, but she couldn't find anything more than patrol routines and board meeting notes. The rest of the rooms were similar in nature to that.

"Is there actually anything useful?" The miko huffed, shutting the door to another empty interrogation room.

She was beginning to suspect things of importance had been cleared out before she noticed a room at the end of the hall.

A quick read of the words on the glass pane above it revealed to be the Police Chief's room. The window didn't hold to brute force and she was swinging it open.

The room was of course abandoned, but she could see there were still things left behind. Stacks of paper lay left forgotten on the desk among pen and ink. To the side of that, there was a filing cabinet.

'Bingo,' she thought, trying its handle.

Locked.

"Is everything in this godforsaken place locked?" Kagome groaned, looking around for anything that could help her. Doors she could open but trying to bend metal seemed a bit out of her element. There had to be a key.

The girl directed her attention back to the desk. It was as good a place as any.

She rifled through the customary paperwork before trying the drawers. The top two revealed nothing other than notes and some crudely made drawings she suspected had belonged to their child. Those she shoved away as quick as she found them.

There had been children here. Of course, there had to be, but the thought still unsettled her once she realized those kids were probably gone.

It felt like she was invading someone's privacy. She quickly yanked open the last one, hoping there weren't any more traces of this person's past life. With her luck, she quickly became aware of the picture frame sitting tucked away behind some office supplies with a key resting beside it.

She snatched up the key and turned to face the cabinet, pleased to note it fit and turned the lock. Pulling it open, there were files neatly stacked inside before she realized it was just the paperwork of the employees staffed there.

Nothing she could really use.

"A dead end." She tiredly began, thinking it was best to just return back to Naruto when she saw it.

_Fugaku Uchiha._

The name was almost faded but she could see his name scrawled on a file.

Did he use to work here? As chief?

The odds were slim, but she hadn't seen anything about Fugaku in the other rooms. If this was his room…

The miko could feel her pulse steadily rising as she chanced a look down into the still open drawer. To her dismay, depicted in the photo was her father. In his lap, she could see her child-self with her mother at his side.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why was mom even here?" She asked aloud, frustrated that things kept becoming more complicated the more time she spent in this world.

Why had she been taken away? Had Fugaku consented to this? Had anyone even known about her?

Her thoughts kept becoming more distorted until she eventually wondered if Fugaku had ever loved her at all.

She threw the picture at the wall, relishing in the way the glass shattered.

"Why did I come here?"

Would she have been better off speculating?

Swallowing, the Uchiha turned back to the file. She found his home address, but all she could do was stare at the words.

She could turn around right now. She could go home to Souta right now. And Naruto. She could forget all of this ever happened.

But she found herself walking out of the Police Force and in the direction of her father's home. Everything was so quiet.

All she could hear were her own footsteps. Her heartbeat roared in her ears.

It didn't take her long to reach the house.

Things should've felt out of place. She should've felt like an intruder sliding open the door, but it felt just like coming home as inexplicable as it sounded.

The miko didn't question going up the stairs and stepping into her old room. Or what had been left of it.

What she remembered as a nursery filled with toys had now been converted into a boy's room.

The girl blinked. And blinked again.

The tears started back up again, blurred by the fact she'd activated her Sharingan.

She ran into Fugaku's room, tearing open the closet where she knew held answers.

She had to confirm it. For her sake and for her mother's.

When she found a photo album stashed in a box, she almost ripped the pages trying to flip it open.

Pictures of her. Pictures of Itachi. Pictures of Sasuke filling the gap of where she'd once existed before she'd been forgotten where all she found in it.

"This doesn't make sense. This doesn't make any sense!"

She seemed to like throwing things. The box smashed into a wall.

She didn't remember this woman beside her dad. Or Itachi himself, but the proof was staring her right in the eye as she saw herself being carried around on her older brother's back.

When the door shifted, she shot up – pressing a hand to the person's throat and slamming them against the wall.

"O-ouch! Kagome!"

Naruto stared wide-eyed as his newfound friend blinked watery eyes at him. While that would have been alarming on its own, he took notice of the color of her eyes. Eyes that should have been blue now held an unmistakable Kekkai Genkai he'd seen from his childhood friend and rival so many times.

"Naruto…"

"You're an Uchiha." He breathed out, staring at her eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "B-but how? Sasuke's the only one left besides Itachi!"

The dark-haired girl shook her head, bitterly casting a glance at the photo album. "He wasn't."

She defeatedly stepped back and handed it to him.

Naruto looked at the current page, taking a

double take at her and then at the pictures. "That's you!" He gaped, taking notice of the abnormal blue eyes.

He would never have suspected it had he not already seen her crimson irises. "You were _here_?" His voice rose, "That doesn't make sense. How did you survive the attack?"

"What attack?"

The blond teenager froze, going silent once he realized she didn't know all of the pieces. She had said she was looking for things.

"Naruto, what attack?" She demanded louder, "If it's about everyone being killed I know that already but what attack?!"

Had it been planned? Was that why she was sent away?

"Do you… know who did it?" When she failed to answer, he was about to back off before things seemed to slide into place. " _You're Sasuke's sister!"_ He shouted, going wide-eyed again.

Kagome recoiled as if struck.

"I-it's not all bad!" He quickly tried to comfort, seeing he'd hit a nerve. "Sasuke may be a bit of a prick but he's actually a really nice guy!"

" _I'd appreciate it if you didn't make my sister cry."_

Naruto could only snap his head up at the sudden appearance of Sasuke followed by Itachi.

"Sasu-!"

He was cut short by the sudden awakening of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, throwing the unsuspecting boy into a genjutsu and effectively immobilizing him. They didn't need unnecessary interruptions.

"You found the book," Itachi observed, taking in the sight of the album. He thought it had long been thrown away.

"I did," the girl said, nodding numbly. "We're siblings."

He tried not to let the sight of his crying little sister derail him from his goal. It was as if she could not comprehend the idea.

"Where did you go, imouto?"

It was a question that had plagued him for so long, eating at his conscious.

Sasuke looked at his older brother, "You don't have the answers, then?"

What had he been waiting for?

To his annoyance, the eldest Uchiha shook his head. "Kagome disappeared one day. We never could find her."

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion. "That doesn't answer anything." He turned a glare to the still silent girl. "You – where have you been?"

She was still silent, unprocessing even as her brothers bickered before her.

"She is in shock." Itachi murmured walking forward to her. She had grown so much, he noted.

"Imouto," he gently said, bending down on one knee, "Look at me."

Teary blue eyes found his own before they strayed to Sasuke's and then his again.

"Who killed everyone?"

 


End file.
